


Acceptance

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is pregnant and needs more help than Deaton can give him, so he goes to the one medical professional he can trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hurt/comfort bingo card prompt "hugs". This is set soon after Stiles finds out he's pregnant in the Dark Side of the Moon series.

Stiles dithers on the porch for several minutes before finally manning up and ringing the doorbell. A moment later it's answered by Ms. McCall, in purple scrubs and barefeet. He's pretty sure she just got off a shift at work rather than gearing up for one, but her schedule, unlike his dad's, hasn't been updated on his calendar in a couple months.

"Stiles."

He finally realizes he's been staring blankly at her and flushes. "Um, hi."

"Hi," she indulgently replies, then steps aside to let him in. "Scott's in his room if you want to go..."

"Actually," he interrupts, "Can I talk to both of you?"

The amused look she often wears around him fades to concern before she nods and goes to the bottom of the stairs to yell for Scott. "Kitchen? You look like you haven't had a decent meal in a week. Want a sandwich?"

"Um, no thanks. I'm not hungry." It'll just come right back up anyway.

The concerned look turns to surprise, but she leads him into the family room instead as Scott thunders down the stairs. Stiles sinks into the couch he's sat on a million times and looks up at his best friend, who seems surprised to see him.

"Hey." Scott plops down beside him and the couch bounces and Stiles' stomach rolls.

"Stiles, honey, are you okay?" Melissa asks, concerned again. "You're paler than normal."

"Yeah. I'm...Um, that's why I'm here. I need to tell you a couple things and Deaton thought you might be able to help, Ms. McCall."

She takes a seat in an easy chair next to the couch and leans towards the boys on one elbow. "Okay, shoot."

Stiles feels his lips twist, her attitude so familiar. "First, I'm pretty sure I was supposed to ask permission to enter an Alpha's territory or something but I suck at the protocol shit, so is it okay I'm here?" That's addressed to Scott who looks at him in surprise.

"Dude, you're still my brother, even if you did go to the dark side." It's a joke, said with a wide grin.

"Star Wars reference, good one." Scott beams and Stiles silently sighs in relief. He and Scott haven't seen much of each other outside of school, a neutral territory, and he wasn't sure of his reception. 

"Seriously, Stiles, we're managing to get along, the two packs, right? I was a bit hurt you joined Peter's but not really surprised." He taps his nose. "We didn't talk about it, but I knew."

Flushing again, Stiles nods in acknowledgement. All the werewolves knew pretty much right after it happened the first time.

"Knew what?" Melissa asks a bit flatly.

"Um..."

"Guy stuff, mom."

"No, Scott. It's kind of why I'm here. I need to tell you something and ask your mom for help."

"Helping you is one thing, kiddo. I'm not helping Peter Hale."

"Mom..." Now Scott was flushing and giving side eyes to Stiles.

"Yeah, I get that, Ms. McCall, really. But, the thing is, Peter and I..." He drops his eyes, staring at his lap and noticing that his legs are trembling.

"'Dude, you smell scared and...something else. Weird."

"Yeah, I know." He takes a deep breath and forces himself to look at Melissa, who's waiting a bit impatiently. "Okay, well, first, my dad already knows all this so I know it's illegal but there's nothing we can do about it and we can't arrest him so please don't even go there." Now she looks both impatient and confused. He glances over at Scott who just rolls his eyes at him, then he tries again. "It all started with virgins and me being one and therefore probably dying in round two of the sacrifices, so I needed to do something about that." He takes another deep breath, then snorts self-deprecatingly, "People aren't exactly lined up around the block to get some of me, so I went to someone I was pretty sure wouldn't say no. And, he didn't."

"He." It's not a question, but there is some surprise there and when her eyes flicker to her son, Stiles flails.

"No, no, ick."

"God mom, no. Though, y'know, bro, I would have to save you."

Stiles gapes at him, then makes a face. "Pretty much last man on Earth scenario only, dude. Too incestuous."

Scott nods in relieved agreement and Melissa huffs, "Okay, um, while I'm glad you didn't get sacrificed, Stiles, really glad, and I'm not about to remind you you're underage since I know full well what my son has been up to and I haven't done anything to stop him." Ignoring Scott's protest, she plows on, "But, what do you need my help with?" A flash of horror crosses her face. "Oh, honey, do you need to be tested?"

"Huh? Oh, no. Jeez, I'm saying this all wrong." Stiles rubs his hand over his face and realizes it's trembling, too, then Scott squeezes his arm in solidarity.

"Mom, he went to Peter. Werewolves can't carry or contract disease. He's not sick." Suddenly concerned, Scott turns to him. "You're not sick, are you?"

"I'm something," Stiles mutters as Melissa splutters.

"Peter Hale? Bit my son, killed a bunch of people, back from the dead Peter Hale, who dated me?" Her voice rises to a near screech making both boys wince.

"Mom, tone it down."

She huffs again but asks more calmly, "And your father knows and hasn't shot him?"

Stiles feel the panic build at the very thought and shakes it away with shake of his head. "He can't. Peter'll kill him."

"No he won't," Scott growls.

"Yeah, he will." The weariness that's ever present now seems to drag over him suddenly, and Stiles just wants this over with so they can try to deal. "Here's the thing. The big thing. Well, two big things. First, though, the sex was consensual."

"You're a minor. He's an adult."

"Yeah, yeah, so I can't consent, right? Well, tough, I did, and not just that time. It's still happening," Stiles brazens through Melissa's protests and knows Scott's not surprised because he can smell Peter on him. When Melissa purses her lips but remains silent, he continues, "That I can handle. That I actually like." Ignoring Scott's grunt of distaste, he unfastens the concealing band around his wrist, not surprised when Scott grabs it.

"He bit you!?"

"Am I a werewolf, Scott?"

Scott actually smells him and Stiles refrains from rolling his eyes. "Um, no?"

"It's a mating bite."

"...I'll kill him!" Scott's half off the couch, red eyed and clawed before Stiles can grab his arm and jerk him back down.

"Even trying will start a war," Stiles barks and his best friend shifts back to human, a worried look on his face.

"Stiles," he says painfully, "Mating's for life."

"Okay, hold it a second," Melissa interjects, making a time-out signal with her hands. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a bond between werewolves or werewolves and humans. Like marriage only no divorce. It...we can only be together." Stiles blushes _again_.

"Why would he do that?" she asks, her voice clipped with anger.

Her support feels good, and his hands spread across his stomach. "Because he knew this would happen. Because of my magic. I'm...pregnant," he finally blurts out.

Scott erupts again, but Stiles' eyes are on Melissa. At first she's confused, but then she seems to shake it off, and she slides from her chair over to the couch to wrap her arms around him and pull him against her side in a tight hug.

"Oh, honey..."

In the background, Scott quiets and his hand comes to rest on the middle of Stiles' back, but it's Melissa's embrace that does it.

Stiles bursts into silent tears, burying them in her shoulder, holding her back. He hasn't had a mother in eight years. Has never thought of Melissa as his in anyway. She's his best friend's mom, that's all.

But, this feels right. Necessary.

God, he needs this.

"It'll be okay, Stiles," she murmurs. "We'll take care of you. I have no clue how, but we'll make sure everything goes right, okay?"

Still crying, he nods, and feels Scott pressing against his back, resting his chin on Stiles' shoulder. He doesn't say anything, just rumbles low from his chest, and Stiles just collapses in relief. His dad is still...not okay with this. Peter just gloats. Derek's confused and angry.

It's so nice to just have acceptance.

End


End file.
